Le Collier de Lotus (EN HIATUS)
by Jasmine SiMing
Summary: EN HIATUS Plus de cinq ans après l'apparition des morts qui marchent. Rick et son groupe sont au bord de l'extinction. Leur dernier espoir est une République, un État fondé dans l'ancien Mexique qui pourrait leur offrir asile. Le seul moyen d'y parvenir : traverser le pays avec de nouveaux compagnons et leur lot de secrets, et la seule conscience comme garde-fou.
1. I-1: Hôpital

**PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE : RENCONTRES**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Hôpital**

* * *

 _\- On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?  
_ _\- Comment veux-tu que je sache ?  
_ _\- J'sais pas. Ça fait combien de temps, à ton avis ?  
_ _\- Cinq, six ans ?  
_ _\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
_ _\- Suffit de voir les petits. La vitesse à laquelle ils poussent.  
_ _\- Ça fait vraiment un bout de temps depuis le tout début.  
_ _\- Ouais. Un sacré, sacré bout de temps…_

* * *

L'hôpital était à quelques kilomètres désormais. Elle aimait s'en éloigner pour chasser.

Elle enjamba un tronc, s'immobilisa pour écouter les alentours. Aujourd'hui, rien de rien : pas même le bruissement d'ailes d'un oiseau, ou le léger grésillement d'insectes. C'était le silence, le genre de _vrai_ silence qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années et qui faisait se dresser les poils de son cou. Ce silence-là était étrange, il n'était pas bon signe.

La récolte était plutôt maigre aujourd'hui. Un seul lapin pour le moment, et diverses herbes que Sarah lui avait demandé de rapporter. La seule aubaine de la journée s'était présentée sous la forme d'un buisson d'eucalyptus, dont les feuilles préviendraient les crises d'asthme des jumelles pendant un bon moment.

Le reste était plutôt médiocre. Elle n'aimait jamais rapporter trop peu pour nourrir le groupe. C'était difficile de voir les vieux ou les parents jeûner pour que les enfants et ceux qui bossent puissent manger.

En plus de cela, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Plusieurs de ses collets avaient été levés, les animaux récupérés. Impossible d'utiliser la carabine pour chasser, déjà qu'elle rechignait à l'amener en temps normal. Ça pouvait attirer les marcheurs, et en ce moment-même, ceux qui lui avaient pris son gibier. Ne lui restaient comme espoir d'attraper de la viande que les quelques collets qu'il lui restait à vérifier, et ses couteaux, qui avaient pour chasser un niveau pratique proche de zéro.

Elle remonta la bretelle de son sac à dos sur une épaule, la lanière de sa besace et la bride de la carabine sur l'autre. Elle savait déjà qui allait se priver de nourriture se soir : Julia et Denis à coup sûr, pour laisser manger leurs trois enfants, Sarah, l'ancienne, qui démentait son utilité si précieuse, peut-être même Raph si l'état des réserves était vraiment critique. Elle se renfrogna. Il allait falloir qu'elle travaille double demain, en espérant que personne ne lève ses collets dans la nuit.

Un mouvement attira son regard. D'un coup d'œil, elle en reconnut la silhouette : un homme, marchant en parallèle à quelques dizaines de mètres tout au plus. C'était peut-être lui qui lui avait volé ses animaux.

Elle chercha immédiatement à s'en éloigner. _Rester en mouvement, ne jamais chercher les problèmes_. Surtout s'il était mieux armé qu'elle.

Une butte couverte de mousse lui offrait le camouflage parfait. Elle se blottit derrière, vérifia le contenu de ses sacs au cas où : le lapin et les herbes dans le sac à dos, le nécessaire de survie et les couteaux dans la besace. Elle glissa l'un de ses couteaux favoris dans une couture de sa veste, garda la carabine dans les mains et se releva.

Ce fut grâce à un simple réflexe qu'elle ne trouva pas nez-à-nez avec une flèche.

Simplement parce qu'elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil tout autour d'elle avant de se relever, et qu'elle en avait aperçu l'extrémité.

Elle se releva en moins d'une seconde, en garde, le fusil armé et pointé devant elle. L'autre réagit tout aussi vite : il leva son arbalète, pointé vers sa tête, prêt à tirer. Ils reculèrent d'un même mouvement, mais toujours à portée de tir l'un de l'autre.

Sa première pensée fut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Elle qui était toujours sur le qui-vive, qui entendait la moindre brindille craquer, le moindre chuchotement, même dans son sommeil.

Sans baisser sa garde, elle détailla le visage – _ne jamais quitter le visage des yeux dans ce genre de situation_ – de celui qui lui faisait face : celui d'un homme, très sale, dans les quarante ans environ, les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il portait une veste de ce qui devait être du cuir, et plusieurs sacs assez lourds. Il la détaillait de haut en bas, ce qui montrait qu'il n'était pas si bon à ce qu'il faisait : elle aurait pu tirer à n'importe quel moment, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de réagir.

\- Putain, t'es qui toi ? lança-t-il avec l'accent du sud.

\- Parle pour toi connard.

Elle se risqua un coup rapide coup d'œil vers le bas, pour y apercevoir trois formes poilues, inertes accrochées à sa taille.

\- Et ça, c'est à moi, cracha-t-elle.

 _Montrer les crocs. Montrer que t'es pas une victime._

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je veux que tu te casses et que tu reviennes pas. Ici c'est mon terrain de chasse.

Il la toisa. Impossible de savoir s'il avait été pris à son jeu ou non : son visage était de marbre. Finalement son regard passa de son visage à la carabine, puis de la carabine à son arbalète.

\- Je vais baisser mon arme, OK ? Et toi tu vas faire pareil avec ton fusil.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se faire tuer, mais obtempéra lentement, en même temps que lui. Ses doigts restèrent tout de même crispés sur le chien et la gâchette, les muscles contractés, son sang devenu de l'adrénaline.

\- J'vais pas te rendre tes lapins.

\- OK. Casse-toi alors.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard de l'homme. A vrai dire, toute cette rencontre lui semblait incongrue : une femme, aussi petite qu'une fillette, avec un fusil de chasse et des réflexes aussi bons que ceux du meilleur soldat, ça ne courait pas les rues, surtout pas en ce moment. Et pourtant il en avait une devant elle, lui laissant ses lapins alors qu'elle avait affirmé qu'ils étaient à elle avec tant de fermeté qu'il l'avait tout de suite crue.

En vérité, il avait besoin de ces lapins. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de lever des collets d'inconnus ainsi, mais le gibier s'était fait rare ces temps-ci. Lui et le groupe étaient probablement tombés dans le sillage d'une horde comme il y en avait de plus en plus, le genre de phénomène qui dévore tout sur son passage. Leurs réserves étaient épuisées depuis longtemps, les maisons presque toutes vides de nourriture, leur survie ne tenant pour le moment qu'aux baies et aux pissenlits que récupéraient Gairn et Carl, aux quelques écureuils qui n'avaient pas servi de bouffe pour zombies et aux feuilles de menthe que Maggie avait trouvées au fond d'un placard.

La situation devenait critique : ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés plus de trois jours depuis six mois, et même si l'hiver n'était maintenant plus qu'un souvenir, tous en étaient ressortis affaiblis et extrêmement fatigués. La mort de Carol restait dans tous les esprits. Elle le hantait toujours, lui.

L'espoir était la seule chose qui les faisait avancer. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure, en atteignant la frontière du Mexique. L'espoir de pouvoir obtenir l'asile là-bas, à la République du Lotus. Que d'après la rumeur, la plupart des groupes y étaient acceptés, dans ce nouvel État qui devait bien être le premier depuis cette putain de fin du monde.

Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, mais une rumeur de plus en plus forte. Et puisque Rick y croyait, alors tout le groupe y croyait aussi. Il cherchait un monde meilleur pour ses enfants. Il savait que là-bas, peut-être que ça pourrait ressembler à ce qui était avant.

Alors ils avaient avancé. Trop vite. Ça avait coûté la vie de Carol. Glenn et Maggie avaient fini par parler avec Rick. Lui expliquer qu'à ce rythme, personne ne tiendrait le coup. Il se souvenait de leurs visages sales, émaciés, blanchis par la faim, vieillis par la fatigue, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur discussion il y a deux jours et que Rick avait annoncé qu'ils s'arrêteraient dans le prochain endroit assez accueillant. Qu'eux autres avaient à peine réagi, complètement assommés.

Finalement, ils allaient peut-être mourir de faim avant d'arriver à leur prochaine destination. Ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. C'était son rôle, il lui incombait de rapporter à bouffer. Et il allait le faire. Peu importait le prix désormais.

Les lapins avaient été un cadeau du ciel. Enfin non, ça c'est ce qu'aurait dit Carol. Lui ne croyait pas en Dieu. Ils avaient été une _sacrée chance_. Et comme une revanche du destin, il était ensuite tombé sur la personne à qui les animaux revenaient de droit. Et, finalement, elle les lui laissait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ?

D'ailleurs, elle reculait. Lentement, mais sûrement. Petit à petit. Les mains toujours crispées sur son fusil, cherchant sa réaction. Ce fut quand elle se tint à une dizaine de mètres qu'il remarqua la petite taille de ses sacs. Elle habitait probablement à proximité. Elle ne pouvait pas être seule. Elle ne devait pas avoir assez dans sa besace pour survivre trois jours. Les deux idées mirent du temps à se joindre mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il fit un pas en avant sans même le vouloir.

\- T'as un…

La fin de la phrase fut coupée par un coup de feu retentissant. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir : le bois de l'arbre juste derrière lui éclata en mille morceaux, laissant un impact significatif dans le tronc.

\- Je t'ai dit de te casser, alors casse-toi pauvre con ! aboya-t-elle.

\- Attends, répondit-il plus calmement, en s'efforçant d'apaiser son cœur devenu fou. T'as un abri ?

\- Ça te regarde pas.

L'homme marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir. Elle avait beau avoir vu passer des visages fatigués, émaciés, ou sales ces dernières années, celui-là battait tous les records. Elle devinait son teint translucide sous les couches de boue et de crasse. Il se tenait en musculature, mais la peau de ses poignets et certainement de ses bras était comme rabougrie, fripée comme celle d'une pomme avariée. Elle connaissait les syndromes de la déshydratation par cœur. Maintenant que sa garde était baissée, sa posture basculait lentement en arrière, en appui sur ses reins pour soulager ses jambes. Il était au bord de l'exténuation.

\- Faisons un marché, OK ? finit-il par lancer. Pourquoi pas je te donne les lapins, et mon groupe et moi restons dans ton abri pour quelques jours. Qu'est-ce t'en dis ?

\- J'en dis que ces lapins que t'essaie de me vendre sont à moi, donc pourquoi pas tu me les donnes, si ça t'arrange tant, et tu disparais hors de ma vue ?

\- C'est l'hôpital, hein ? T'es à l'hôpital ?

Si elle fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas. Pourtant, il en était sûr désormais : elle était à l'hôpital psychiatrique qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus au nord, et que lui et le groupe avaient décidé d'éviter. De tels bâtiments étaient toujours occupés par des groupes de personnes peu avenantes, ou alors infestées de marcheurs qui mettaient trop de temps à être éliminés. Quant aux villes environnantes, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

En fait, la blouse blanche découpée en chemise qu'elle portait sous sa veste était sans équivoque : elle venait de l'hôpital. Et il mesurait maintenant la chance qu'il avait d'avoir l'occasion de parler à une habitante de ce lieu fermé. S'y rendre directement aurait été pris pour une invasion, il le savait parfaitement. Avoir l'opportunité de convaincre l'un des habitants seul était une toute autre affaire.

\- P'têtre qu'oui, p'têtre qu'non.

Elle baissait sa garde petit à petit. Même si c'était probablement à cause de son apparence déplorable, et même s'il répugnait le pathos, l'homme s'engouffra dans la brèche.

\- On est dix. Avec deux enfants, une de cinq et l'autre de seize. On est plutôt mal en point. On a juste besoin d'un peu de repos entre quatre murs…

\- On n'accueille personne, coupa-t-elle.

\- On veut pas de bouffe, juste de quoi dormir. Pour deux nuits. On n'attaquera pas qui que ce soit.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il se baissa très lentement, et déposa son arbalète sur le sol. Suivie de deux couteaux de chasse, et d'un beau revolver sorti de derrière sa ceinture. Il leva les mains et recula.

Sur le coup, la femme se demanda où était le piège. Ce type s'était désarmé et était entièrement à sa merci. Soit il était complètement fou de se rendre ainsi, soit il cachait encore une arme. Ou alors, il tenait réellement à son groupe et faisait tout pour la convaincre de les héberger à l'hôpital. Mais elle ne voulait pas jauger cette dernière option. C'était trop facile. Trop étrange. Trop… trop quelque chose. Il était suicidaire. Il ne savait même pas si elle était saine d'esprit. Elle pouvait l'abattre là, le laisser se faire bouffer tout cru, et ça ne changerait rien pour qui que ce soit.

Et pourtant il se rendait, sans discuter. On ne lui avait encore jamais fait ce coup-là. Elle ne le lui avait même pas demandé. Son regard montrait sans détour qu'il avait parfaitement toute sa conscience, et il serait trop lent à dégainer une arme cachée. Il cherchait définitivement un abri. Définitivement, et désespérément.

Elle pensa brièvement à son groupe, à l'hôpital. Même si elle admettait que le type était sincère, il était hautement improbable que Raph accepte d'y faire entrer une dizaine d'inconnus, ne serait-ce que pour deux nuits. Non pas que la place manque. C'était une question de sécurité. Il avait trouvé ces lieux déserts il y a cinq ans, et personne, au grand jamais n'avait réussi à l'en chasser. Raph était malin, très malin. Toujours méfiant et sur ses gardes. Elle-même avait appris à faire avec sa quasi-paranoïa, à gagner sa confiance. Cela lui avait pris un an. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ils n'avaient plus accueilli personne. Mais là, le contexte était de l'ordre de l'exceptionnel. Il y avait un homme devant elle qui prenait le risque de se faire sécher pour deux nuits de repos, et deux enfants dans le même état, ou sinon pire que lui qui attendaient quelque part, à moitié morts.

S'il pouvait y avoir une petite, un infime chance que Raph accepte, elle savait que serait par elle que la requête passerait. Et pour qu'elle-même y réfléchisse, il fallait faire fort.

Elle devait parler à leur chef.

\- Vous avez un leader ?

Les épaules du type s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans son regard. La fille fronça des sourcils, faisant barrage de toute émotion. _Ne jamais laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit, surtout dans des situations délicates._

\- Ouais. Je peux t'emmener.

\- C'est ça, rétorqua-t-elle. Je vais surtout attendre ici et tu vas me l'amener.

S'il voulait l'amener parmi son groupe, c'était mort.

\- OK, accepta-t-il. Ça va peut-être prendre une heure ou deux.

\- Je veux qu'il vienne désarmé. Et seulement vous deux, personne d'autre. Si je vois ne serait-ce que l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre je t'abats à vue.

\- Ça va être difficile, ricana-t-il. Il a un peu plus à perdre que moi.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu le veux ton abri ou pas ?

Le visage de l'autre se referma. Les mains toujours en évidence, il recula encore jusqu'à lui tourner le dos et filer tout droit.

La fille s'assit sur la butte en mousse, rassemblant ses sacs sur ses genoux, le fusil par-dessus. Elle n'avait peut-être pas pris la bonne décision, mais peu importait désormais, elle allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. A commencer par la fureur de Raph.

Elle fouilla dans la poche arrière de son sac à dos, en sortit un objet qui ressemblait à un gros téléphone, épais et noir. Le trésor le plus précieux de toute la planète.

\- Raph ? Django, tu me reçois ?

Après un grésillement, une voix franche lui répondit.

\- Aqua, que se passe-t-il ?

La voix était emprunte d'inquiétude. Il y avait de quoi. La talkie-walkie était réservé aux urgences, et la première et dernière fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé, elle était sur le point de se faire bouffer par une demi-douzaine de marcheurs.

\- Pas de panique, répondit-elle, mais j'aurais besoin que tu viennes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai croisé un type. Il m'a convaincue de l'héberger, lui et son groupe, à l'hôpital pour une ou deux nuits.

\- Pardon ? reprit la voix, tout à coup bourrue.

\- Raph, ils ont deux gamins et ils sont au bord de l'extinction. Le type amène le chef du groupe, c'est pourquoi je veux que tu viennes aussi.

\- Négatif. Tu leur dis que c'est hors de question.

\- Je leur ai laissé une chance. Raph, on peut…

\- Non.

\- Imagine Lauren et Karen, dehors, affamées, à moitié déshydratées, asséna-t-elle. T'y ferais rien, toi ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Elle touchait la corde sensible. Non pas tant parce qu'elle avait pitié du type de l'autre groupe et qu'elle voulait absolument les prendre sous son aile, mais plutôt parce que Raph l'agaçait. Ce n'était pas sorcier de ressentir un peu d'empathie, tout de même ! Ce n'était pas elle qui avait un problème, c'était plutôt lui, non ? Elle voulait s'en convaincre, et touchait aux sentiments parce qu'elle n'était plus si sûre de qui avait la bonne attitude. Finalement, fallait-il avoir un cœur de pierre ou faire un geste pour essayer un tant soit peu d'autres à survivre ?

Silence à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

\- Au moins, viens et écoute ce qu'ils ont à dire, reprit-elle. T'es pas obligé d'accepter.

Raph ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait facilement l'imaginer à cet instant : les sourcils froncés, les yeux fixant distraitement le bureau, debout, une main contre le dossier du siège, en pleine réflexion. Elle savait qu'elle avait la main. Il ne lui fallait qu'attendre.

\- Ils sont armés ?

\- J'ai les armes du chasseur. L'autre doit venir les mains vides.

\- Dis-moi où tu es.

* * *

De longues minutes, cinq marcheurs et quelques couteaux de lancés plus tard, Raph fit son apparition à l'horizon de la forêt. Raph, ou plutôt un solide gaillard dans les cinquante ans, bâti pour se battre et la tête sur les épaules. Quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles, ancien Seal, et l'une des rares personnes dont la vie n'avait pas été beaucoup chamboulée par la fin du monde.

\- Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ? lança-t-il lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix.

\- Quelques minutes.

Arrivé à petites foulées, il ne prit pas la peine de reprendre son souffle avant de se pencher sur les armes rassemblées au pied de la butte sur laquelle elle était assise. L'arbalète fut celle qui attira le plus son attention.

\- C'est une Stryker Strykezone, modèle Horton Scout je crois, commenta-t-elle. Six kilos à la louche, carreaux interchangeables. Mortelle à bout portant et jusqu'à une cinquantaine de mètres pour qui sait correctement l'utiliser. Une belle arme.

Il eut exactement les mêmes gestes que ceux qu'elle avait effectués il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Mesurer la puissance de la corde, viser avec, tester le cran de sûreté. Elle n'avait jamais vu une arbalète aussi imposante. Ce genre d'armes avait presque disparu avant l'apocalypse, inutile d'ailleurs à cette époque d'apprendre à manier un objet aussi peu pratique, lent à recharger et encombrant de surcroît. Mais après la quasi-disparition des munitions en tout genre, tout de qui n'était pas à feu mais qui pouvait tuer était devenu une arme de choix. En bref, l'autre chasseur n'avait pas les doigts dans le cul. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à manier une arme pareille et se contentait de ses couteaux et de ses collets pour chasser, lui devait facilement pouvoir attraper son gibier. Et se débarrasser des marcheurs non désirés en bonus.

\- Pas mal, marmonna Raph en reposant l'arbalète et en détaillant les couteaux et le revolver.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, dit-elle en descendant de son perchoir.

Raph ne tourna pas la tête. Elle se dirigea vers les marcheurs fraîchement abattus qui formaient comme un cercle autour de la butte.

\- Tu voudrais garder les armes, et qu'on se tire d'ici vite fait bien fait, reprit-elle en arrachant son couteau de la tête du premier.

Elle essuya la lame contre un pan de vêtement du mort, et répéta les même gestes pour les quatre autres. Raph la suivait désormais du regard, appuyé contre la mousse, les bras croisés. Il tenait le Beretta dans sa main et en vérifiait la charge, en pensant très probablement qu'il pourrait aisément rejoindre leur armurerie. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le laisserait pas prendre les armes gratuitement, elle et son petit brin d'humanité. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs son regard foncièrement contrarié, s'attelant à entasser les corps derrière un tronc.

Semblant de sensibilité féminine exigeait, la rencontre ne pouvait pas se dérouler au milieu des cadavres.

\- C'était pas un homme, Raph, dit-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui. C'était un fantôme. On est pas obligés de les accueillir, mais au moins on leur rend leurs armes.

Raph grogna. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de ne penser qu'à sa pomme. Il fallait protéger le groupe. Son empathie était ce qu'il détestait le plus chez elle. Sa sensibilité lui faisait toujours voir le côté humain des choses, quelque chose qui s'était perdu bien avant que le monde ne parte en couilles. Il fallait le voir sous sa carapace anti-émotions, mais quand on la connaissait assez, cela sautait aux yeux. Elle était toujours là, avec ses gestes tendres et sa gentillesse sortie de nulle part, à donner une pomme aux jumelles en cachette ou à caresser les cheveux de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Son empathie, c'était aussi un trait de caractère qu'elle n'admettrait jamais, même sous la torture. Elle n'avait pas été élevée pour être ainsi. C'était simplement comme ça et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Lui-même avait mis près de deux ans avant de le voir.

Et il détestait ça.

\- Les voilà.

Elle avait le regard au loin derrière lui. En se tournant, il vit deux silhouettes se profiler au détour d'une clairière. Elle grimpa à nouveau sur la butte, aux côtés de Raph, attendant qu'ils viennent à eux.

La première chose qu'elle vit chez l'homme qu'accompagnait le chasseur, c'est qu'il portait un chapeau. Un chapeau de shérif, d'après l'étoile qui y était accrochée. Le genre d'étoile que l'on ne trouvait qu'en Alabama, en Géorgie ou au Texas.

Les deux hommes faisaient plus ou moins la même taille. A une vingtaine de mètres, elle put voir que les traits de l'autre étaient encore plus pâles que ceux du chasseur. A vrai dire, il était presque translucide. Dans les quarante ans peut-être, difficile à dire avec la crasse dont il était enduit. Elle déduisit des loques qu'il portait et qui devaient autrefois être son uniforme que le chapeau de shérif lui appartenait. Un ancien flic, tiens, quel aubaine. Ceux qu'elle avait jamais croisés sur son chemin étaient soit complètement fous, soit devenus des maniaques de la justice et de l'ordre ; notions qui avaient aujourd'hui disparu de la surface de la Terre. Elle joua mentalement à pile ou face pour déterminer la catégorie dans laquelle il appartenait.

Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix, Raph, déjà redressé et campé sur ses pieds, arma le canon du Beretta et les visa promptement.

\- Si vous avez des armes, déposez-les ou je vous sèche avec votre propre flingue.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard, levèrent lentement les mains.

\- Nous ne voulons aucun mal, dit le shérif. Je suis Rick. Lui, c'est Daryl.

Un spasme de son bras fit comprendre à la femme qu'il hésitait à tendre la main, mais il se ravisa. De près, son apparence était encore plus pathétique : sa barbe était longue, sa peau invisible sous les couches de crasse, ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête, noirs et sales, comme électrisés. Le seul détail qui ressortait de ce portrait était ses yeux. Ils brillaient, animés d'un mélange d'émotions qu'elle tenta de déchiffrer : derrière la méfiance et le repli, elle vit l'espoir, la sympathie, la tristesse, la pitié… ? Elle n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi intense, surtout chez un parfait inconnu. Avec la posture voûté, son aspect déplorable, il semblait vulnérable. Ce n'était probablement pas son intention, mais cela sautait aux yeux.

Raph n'en fut pas sensible le moins du monde.

\- Peu importe ce qu'elle vous a dit, grogna-t-il en la désignant du menton, la réponse est non. Reprenez vos armes et partez.

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas. Le dénommé Daryl ne la quittait pas des yeux, l'expression de marbre. L'autre se remit à parler, doucement.

\- Nous avons seulement besoin de deux nuits de repos à l'abri, rien de plus. Nous ne ferons aucun bruit. Nous ne dérangerons personne.

Elle sentit Raph se tendre à ses côtés. Le bougre n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Mais Rick continuait, les yeux rivés à ses pieds, l'air plus hagard que convaincant.

\- S'il-vous-plaît. Nous voudrions seulement un toit.

Un mouvement derrière les deux hommes attira le regard de la jeune femme. A quelques dizaines de mètres de là se tenait une silhouette, une fille. Elle était si maigre que l'on aurait dit un squelette sur le point de s'écrouler.

\- Nous n'avons pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Daryl vous l'a dit, nous avons deux enfants avec nous. Ils ont besoin de repos, ils sont en…

Ce fut comme si la voix de Rick s'éloignait de la jeune femme. La fille se tenait debout, vacillant sur ses pieds. Même à cette distance, on pouvait distinguer sa peau translucide, ses traits maigres. La femme cilla, contemplant la forme.

Ce n'était pas la fille en elle-même qui la marqua le plus. Non, c'était la petite forme humaine qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

La petite fille était recroquevillée contre sa poitrine de manière à ce que seuls ses cheveux, bruns et épars, soient visibles. Elle était immobile, inconsciente aurait pu-t-on même dire si l'on ignorait les petites mains nouées en poings sur son t-shirt. La fille tenait ce paquet de vêtements comme s'il était le bien le plus précieux au monde, plus précieux qu'elle-même, que ses jambes tremblotantes.

La jeune femme qui se tenait aux côtés de Raph en avait vues, des choses. Pour être franc, même avant que le monde n'implose, elle avait été mise face à des tableaux qui auraient donné des haut-le-cœur à n'importe qui, et elle avait appris à ne pas broncher. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce qui s'étendait devant elle à cet instant, quelque chose qui souleva autre chose que son cœur.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ces hommes qui les suppliaient de les accueillir, dans cette forêt tout à coup froide et dénudée, dans ces deux silhouettes maigres et dépareillées, et surtout, dans ce regard. La fille regardait droit dans leur direction. Comme l'on attend un glas, la femme attendit que ses yeux verrouillent les siens. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle se perdit dans son regard.

C'était comme si toutes les années écoulées depuis l'apocalypse étaient contenues dans ces yeux. D'un côté, son regard, ses yeux clairs étaient morts. Mornes, éteints, empreints d'un désespoir que chacun portait, enfoui au fond de soi. De l'autre, il avait une lueur toute à fait alerte, réceptive, une espèce d'espoir contenu dans ces poches noires et ces traits tirés.

Elle était jeune, seize ans peut-être. Avec la fillette, elles symbolisaient ce que ce monde allait devenir après avoir pris feu. La nouvelle génération, morte, condamnée, mais déterminée… à quoi ? À aller de l'avant ? La femme pensa qu'elle ne serait pas surprise si elle venait à eux et lui tendait la fillette. Comme si c'était à elle de décider de leur avenir.

Comme si elle avait leur vie entre ses mains.

L'échange silencieux dura quelques secondes, mais c'est comme si elle avait été touchée en plein cœur.

Elle loupa même le mouvement qu'eut l'un des hommes, Daryl, lorsqu'il se retourna en suivant son regard, et fit mouvement sec du bras à l'intention de la fille. Ce fut Raph qui, en roulant les épaules, la fit sortir de sa transe. Elle secoua la tête sous son regard, elle-même étonnée d'avoir négligé son environnement durant ces quelques secondes. Parole de Raph, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

C'eut néanmoins l'avantage de porter son attention sur la silhouette maigrichonne, une fille de leur groupe probablement, qui s'était plantée à cinquante mètres. Elle avait une gamine dans les bras. Rien qu'à voir leur état, évidemment, cela changeait la donne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y était très sensible, mais cela _devait_ changer la donne. Il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre.

Un courant de panique était passé entre les deux hommes qui leur faisaient face. Elle était peut-être de leur famille, qui sait, la gamine qui ne tenait pas sur ses jambes ou la petite dans ses bras. Le shérif s'était retourné à son tour, et leur avait aussi fait signe de déguerpir, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle fixait Raph. Et ce regard émacié, couplé à celui de la chasseuse qui le scrutait aussi, lui pesait.

Rick et l'autre s'étaient retournés, face à eux, leur regard changeant peu à peu. Ils comprenaient lentement que l'apparition des êtres les plus vulnérables de leur groupe pourrait peut-être tourner à leur avantage. Rick se redressa imperceptiblement, mu par un nouvel espoir. Ils avaient une chance.

« S'il vous plaît. »

Raph eut la désagréable sensation d'être pris au piège. Il lui démangeait de frapper les deux hommes et de les laisser pour morts comme il se devait, mais quelque chose d'autre lui insufflait de faire la bonne chose. Leur regard était lourd, scrutateur. Le chasseur parla à son tour.

« S'il vous plaît. »

Une intuition, tout au fond, lui dit que cela devait arriver et que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il ne comprit pas d'où elle venait, mais elle lui rappela l'époque de l'avant-merde, lorsqu'il avait encore ce genre de pressentiments et qu'il les suivait instinctivement. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus depuis la fin de cette époque.

Juste à côté de lui, elle le fixait elle aussi. Elle, la chasseuse, la fougueuse, l'ex-soldate, celle qui ne suivait que ses tripes et qui venait de se perdre dans le regard d'une jeune fille. Elle, qui l'avait toujours, sa petite voix. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais quittée et c'était peut-être l'une des rares choses qu'il lui enviait.

Elle le fixait avec défiance, mais pour une fois, il sut lire derrière ce regard. Il y vit de du respect, de l'honnêteté, de la gêne aussi, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui disait simplement :

 _S'il te plaît._

Avait-il le choix ? …

* * *

 **Coucou les loulous !**

 **Des mois et des mois de préparation, et je me lance enfin. Wouhou !**

 **Un petit mot sur cette histoire : tout est déjà ficelé, il ne reste qu'à rédiger. Il y aura beaucoup de chapitres.  
Les relations platoniques seront au rendez-vous, il y aura de la romance mais pas comme vous vous y attendez. De la romance version fin du monde quoi... enfin vous verrez. Et pas avec Daryl malheureusement, même si je respecte ce petit bougre. Fans de Daryl/OC, désolée. (Mais le Daryl de mon histoire est quand même ultra-cool ! C'est juste que... ben, vous le voyez avec quelqu'un vous ?)**

 **Voilà tout !**

 **R &R, les amis. Et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **24 septembre 2015**


	2. I-2: Présentations

**Chapitre 2 : Présentations**

* * *

 _\- Dis. C'est comment dehors ?  
_ _\- Il y a des arbres, de la mousse, des écureuils, des oiseaux…  
_ _\- Non, non ! Je voulais dire : est-ce que t'as rencontré des gens ?  
_ _\- Oui ma puce. Pourquoi ?  
_ _\- Est-ce qu'ils étaient bizarres ? Comme le disent maman et papa ?  
_ _\- Comment ça ?  
_ _\- Est-ce qu'ils voulaient du mal ?  
_ _\- Très souvent. Mais tu en sauras plus là-dessus quand tu seras plus grande.  
_ _\- Mais je veux venir chasser avec toi.  
_ _\- Pas tout de suite. Tu as encore beaucoup de temps pour apprendre.  
_ _\- Dis ?  
_ _\- Oui ma chérie?  
_ _\- Est-ce qu'on a de la chance d'être ici ?  
_ _\- Oh oui. On a beaucoup, beaucoup de chance d'être ici._

* * *

Raph tenait à ce que les présentations se fassent à l'orée de la forêt.

Rick présenta donc son fils, Carl, un couple de trentenaires, Maggie et Glenn, la fille de tout à l'heure, Liliana et la petite dans ses bras, Judith, une femme-guerrière du nom de Michonne et deux frères, Gairn et Yerrick. Sans compter le chasseur.

Raph et sa chasseuse les détaillèrent un par un. Les plus dangereux semblaient être le garçon, plutôt grand et gaillard, la guerrière avec le katana qui lui pendait dans le dos, les frères et leur allure coffrée, et peut-être le chasseur, sous son silence obstiné. Elle les devina tout à fait capables de se défendre en cas de besoin.

Tous étaient dans un état pitoyable. Leurs vêtements étaient sales, déchirés, noirs de crasse, leur peau blafarde, leurs traits émaciés. La fille qu'elle avait vue dans la forêt, Liliana, était celle qui était dans le pire état. Elle venait de passer la petite – Judith – à la compagne de l'asiatique, et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Son corps était d'un maigre alarmant sous les couches de vêtements usés, un fétu de paille prêt à s'envoler au premier coup de vent. La chasseuse remarqua qu'elle était aussi celle qui se tenait le plus en retrait du groupe.

Seul Raph se présenta.

Ils se mirent en marche alors que ce dernier donnait des ordres dans son talkie-walkie. Il fallait apporter un sac pour y mettre toutes les armes. Vider la pièce dans laquelle on les accueillerait. Mettre les familles en sécurité, à l'arrière, le temps de les installer. Elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette dernière requête, mais Raph n'écoutait que son expérience de soldat. Il ne devait y avoir aucun contact avec leur groupe. Elle préférait voir en cela une précaution plutôt qu'une règle.

A mi-chemin de la destination, elle fut rejointe par l'un des membres de l'autre groupe, Maggie. Elle ne portait plus l'enfant dans ses bras, et sa démarche était plutôt hésitante.

\- Merci.

Son interlocutrice arqua un sourcil, avant de lui offrir un sourire forcé.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi.

Maggie baissa les yeux, digérant la réplique, sans ralentir le pas.

\- Pour qui, alors ?

\- De quoi tu te mêles, sale garce ?

Elle fut bien satisfaite en la regardant s'arrêter presque net. Des pas, ceux de son copain chinois probablement, vinrent la rejoindre pour la tirer en arrière. La chasseuse se rebiffa, interloquée par ces questions. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Ils n'avaient absolument rien à dire. Nada.

Raph, qui fermait la marche, esquissa un minuscule sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire d'ailleurs, juste les coins de ses lèvres qui se relevèrent très légèrement. Le fait de retrouver la bonne vieille attitude de son meilleur élément était rassurant.

Par contre, le fait que l'autre groupe ait interrompu sa chasse pour demander l'hébergement lui plaisait moins. Elle était la seule chasseuse pour quatorze bouches à nourrir. Et vu l'état des membres de l'autre groupe, leurs réserves devaient être à sec.

D'après le poids de son sac, elle ne devait avoir récolté qu'un, peut-être deux lapins. Trop peu pour nourrir tout le monde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rapporté aussi peu. D'habitude, elle retournait toujours à l'hôpital avec un sac rempli de viande, même s'il fallait qu'elle revienne au milieu de la nuit.

Aujourd'hui cependant, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles.

Raph détestait ce mot. Ex-cep-tion-nel. Cela sous-entendait toujours un imprévu, un retournement de situation qu'il ne pouvait ni prévoir ni contrôler. L'exceptionnel était toujours de mauvaise augure, de nos jours.

Il s'imaginait d'ailleurs comment il allait devoir réagir si l'autre groupe demandait de la bouffe, ou tentait un coup rigolo, lorsqu'une figure apparut devant le petit troupeau humain, à une cinquantaine de mètres devant la chasseuse.

Nil arriva en quatre-vingt-dix secondes, essoufflé et rouge d'avoir couru. Un sac de toile vide était balancé sur son épaule, et son arme, un Python poussiéreux, pendait à sa ceinture. Elle distança le groupe d'une dizaine de mètres pour le rejoindre, hors de portée des oreilles.

\- Alors on fait chambres d'hôtes, maintenant ? questionna-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas de sarcasme avec des gens qui risquent de mal le prendre, Nil.

Nil la regarda. Tout, dans sa posture élégamment svelte, son regard interrogateur et ses mains sur ses hanches montrait qu'il réfléchissait. Non pas qu'il se vexait de la répartie mordante – et maintenant habituelle – de sa partenaire. Il semblait seulement perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour le convaincre, hein ? Notre vieux Raph, je pensais qu'accueillir quelqu'un était un pêché capital pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi. J'en ai aucune putain d'idée.

Il lui tendit le sac de toile, le même sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle s'en empara, lui envoya un sourire forcé, puis s'arrêta devant le reste du groupe.

\- Toutes vos armes, les gars, ordonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Ils se tournèrent vers Rick, qui tenait la petite Judith dans ses bras. Il s'avança lentement, enleva un imposant revolver de derrière sa ceinture, et le fit plonger dans le sac de toile. Après quoi il lança un hochement de tête en direction de ses congénères, qui l'imitèrent.

Le silence se prolongea. Raph, sa complice et l'autre groupe se faisaient face, chacun scrutant l'autre. Nil était accroupi au milieu du cercle, le sac dans les mains, n'osant se redresser comme si le geste pouvait électriser un peu plus l'ambiance. Il vit Raph échanger un regard avec la chasseuse, avant de s'adresser au fils du shérif, un certain Carl.

\- Fiston, mets-moi ce que t'as dans ta veste dans le sac avec le reste. Tu risques de te faire mal en jouant avec.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, mais obtempéra sans discuter. Lorsqu'il jeta le petit revolver dans le sac de toile d'un geste désinvolte, Nil remarqua que l'unique verre noir de ses lunettes de soleil semblait lui cacher la cicatrice d'une profonde blessure à l'œil – ou de ce qu'il en restait.

Pendant ce temps, la chasseuse faisait lentement le tour derrière le groupe. L'une des femmes, celle qui avait un katana la suivit du regard, tandis que l'un des deux frères, Gairn, se retournait pour lui faire face, tout souriant. Elle lui rendit acrimonieusement son expression, avant de balancer un coup de pied à la cheville de Michonne.

Outre les deux femmes, personne ne bougea. L'action était trop soudaine pour que quiconque puisse comprendre le geste au moment où il se produisit. Michonne fit comme un bond en arrière, choquée, les poings refermés en une garde improvisée. Son regard passa de Raph, à l'expression désintéressée, à Rick, Daryl et au reste du groupe, soudain tendus comme des arcs. Toutefois la chasseuse ne l'attaqua pas, et recula même d'un pas. Un couteau était apparu dans sa main, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'utiliser. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la botte qu'elle venait de frapper.

\- Ton couteau.

Michonne se tendit un peu plus.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ajouta l'autre avec un sourire dénué de toute émotion.

Une poignées de secondes s'écoula avant que Michonne ne se baisse lentement, et retire une longue lame de cuisine de contre son mollet. Elle avait cru le couteau invisible.

L'acier de la lame s'entrechoqua avec le reste des armes. Nil balança le sac désormais bien rempli sur son épaule tandis que la chasseuse terminait sa ronde. Elle passa derrière les frères, derrière Rick et la petite qu'il tenait dans ses bras, derrière le fils, le couple, le chasseur, la fille qui ne tenait pas debout, les jaugeant des pieds à la tête, cherchant le moindre indice d'une arme cachée. Lorsqu'elle sembla en avoir terminé, elle s'arrêta, jeta un long regard à Raph. Celui-ci lui rendit une expression dénuée d'émotion, comme attendant une parole qui ne vint pas. Finalement, elle reprit ses sacs et fit signe à tout le monde de se remettre en route.

La trentaine de minutes que dura le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Le petit groupe traversa les champs et les routes abandonnés aux abords de la ville, passa devant les premières habitations isolées de la périphérie. Il parcourut le petit quartier résidentiel aux maisons autrefois huppées qui séparait l'hôpital des limites de la ville. Lorsqu'il parvint au parking de la grande bâtisse sombre qui s'élevait désormais devant eux, le soleil commençait tout juste à disparaître dans leur dos.

Slalomant autour de ce qu'il restait des arbres tronçonnés sur le terre-plein, le petit groupe se rassembla devant les doubles battants vitrés faisant office d'entrée, surmontée de la plaque « Lincoln Trail Behavioral Health System ». Il y eut un déclic suivi d'un bip, et Nil s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans un mot, tandis que le groupe du shérif s'attelait à observer le bâtiment en long, en large et en travers. Aucun d'entre eux ne rata le blindage des vitres, la petite taille des ouvertures, ni l'arrière-grille métallique de la porte du lieu psychiatrique. Personne ne loupa non plus le canon d'un fusil pointé vers le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Dany salua Raph et sa complice depuis le toit plat du bâtiment, une main reposant nonchalamment sur le chien de son arme. Il ne visait pas le groupe d'invités, mais gardait un œil vigilant sur la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Raph, posté dans l'entrée, se redressa de toute sa posture et roula des épaules. Il semblait extrêmement contrarié – ou peut-être essayait-il d'impressionner les nouveaux venus.

\- On va vous emmener dans une salle. Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit d'en sortir. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, répondit Rick.

Raph le regarda, avant de faire un signe de tête à l'entrée de la porte. Le bip retentit à nouveau, et Raph, Rick et le reste du groupe entrèrent.

La chasseuse fermait la marche. La salle d'accueil, d'habitude emplie de monde, était complètement vide, à l'exception de Julia, derrière le comptoir d'accueil, qui lui sourit légèrement.

Elle s'avança à la suite du groupe, mené par Raph vers l'ancienne salle de réunion située tout à gauche. A droite se trouvait la grande pièce de vie commune aux battants fermés et, entre les deux, le couloir menant aux chambres.

Alors que le Raph s'engouffrait dans la salle de réunion, les portes de la pièce commune s'ouvrirent très légèrement. La chasseuse s'arrêta sur son chemin, la tête penchée sur le côté. La fine ouverture laissa entrevoir un petit visage fin et deux yeux piqués de curiosité balayant l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur elle, la porte s'ouvrit entièrement sur une tête blonde qui lui fonça droit dessus.

\- Ava ! s'écria une voix fluette.

Avant que l'enfant haute comme trois pommes ne la percute, la chasseuse aperçut dans l'ouverture des mains encore plus petites ayant cherché à la retenir. Le petit garçon ne chercha cependant pas à suivre sa sœur et resta dans l'ouverture, observant la scène de ses yeux ronds.

Les membres de l'autre groupe s'étaient arrêtés net en entendant la voix de l'enfant. Même si elle gardait un œil sur leur moindre geste, Ava ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'accroupissant pour rendre l'étreinte de la petite. Les autres la fixaient, une certaine surprise plaquée sur leur visage sale.

\- Hey Karen, répondit-elle chaleureusement.

Elle jeta un œil à la Julia, qui regardait sa fille avec une pointe d'agacement, et ne put s'empêcher de saluer le courage de la petite. Les ordres avaient pourtant dû être stricts : vu comme elle connaissait Raph, « pas sortir, pas rencontrer, pas bouger. »

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs réapparu dans l'encadrement de la salle de réunion, et, d'un sifflement, rappela les autres à l'ordre. A son expression, il était maintenant sacrément irrité.

Comme pour couronner le tout, Karen se dirigea vers la salle de réunion d'un pas décidé. Ignorant sa mère qui siffla son nom, la petite fille passa la tête dans l'ouverture, et lança :

\- Bienvenue à l'hôtel California !

La seconde suivante, Julia l'attrapait sous les bras et la ramenait promptement à la salle commune, prête à gronder sa fille.

\- Ah, Julia ? appela Ava.

Elle se retourna. Ava franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparait tout en fouillant dans son sac.

\- Pourras-tu donner ça à Sarah ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le lapin.

Elle le prit d'une main, tenant sa fille de l'autre, tandis que la chasseuse confiait l'eucalyptus et les herbes à Karen avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu viens pas avec nous ? demanda la petite avec une moue.

\- Non, mais je serai là demain matin, promis.

Julia lui sourit, avant de s'en retourner à la salle.

\- On en a pas terminé, jeune fille, dit-elle à sa fille avec une voix faussement grave.

\- C'est Dany, protesta Karen alors que les portes se refermaient derrière elles. Dany m'a dit que je serais jamais cap' de dire ça…

En se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion, Ava perdit peu à peu son sourire. La nuit allait être longue. Elle devait prévenir Raph qu'elle repartait, puis serait à nouveau sur les routes.

En rentrant dans la pièce, elle remarqua que les tables avaient été poussées dans un coin, et quelques matelas et tapis étendus sur le sol. Elle vit aussi, à côté d'elle, Raph hausser le ton devant le chasseur du groupe.

\- Hors de question.

\- J'ai besoin de mon arbalète, répliqua Daryl d'un ton à la fois patient et énervé. Je ne peux pas chasser sans.

\- C'est pas la peine d'y penser. Je te donne pas d'armes sous mon toit.

\- Soldat, donne-moi juste ma putain d'arbalète et je…

\- S'il-vous-plaît, coupa Rick.

Ava s'était rapprochée des deux hommes, et avait vu Rick venir en face d'elle. Elle ne savait si c'était parce qu'elle l'avait vu faire signe aux autres de son groupe de ne pas s'approcher, ou parce qu'il arborait un sang-froid manifeste, mais pour la première fois, elle le perçut réellement – en tant que leader. Son arrivée avait immédiatement fait redescendre la tension d'un cran.

\- Il a besoin de son arbalète, continua-t-il calmement, parce que nous avons besoin de manger. Si vous ne voulez pas la lui donner en mains propres, vous pouvez la lancer du toit par exemple. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-le chasser.

Raph garda le silence. Il pesait le pour et le contre, penchait en faveur de la chasse si le mec était prompt à partager…

\- J'y retourne aussi, rajouta soudain Ava. Je lui donnerai son arbalète.

Ah. Il avait oublié qu'elle voudrait aussi y retourner, elle. Il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, inquiet de ce qu'il se passerait si les choses tournaient au vinaigre avec le chasseur. Elle tint sa position, jetant un infime coup d'œil vers le reste du groupe en un message implicite.

En effet, il saurait parfaitement quoi faire si elle ne revenait pas.

Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête avec une réticence inavouée. Ava tourna aussitôt les talons, quitta la salle pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir des chambres. Celle de Raph était la première, le sac d'armes posé par terre contre son lit.

Elle dépêtra la Stryker de la toile, revint sur ses pas après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière elle. Le chasseur se tenait dans l'entrée, la jaugeant de la tête aux pieds avant de fixer son joujou.

Une fois sur la route passant devant l'hôpital, il réceptionna aisément son arme. Ils se faisaient face, à quelques mètres d'écart, le visage dénué de toute émotion. Elle réajusta la bretelle de son sac et la lanière de sa besace sur son épaule, serra la carabine entre ses mains.

\- Je vais à l'ouest, déclara-t-elle. Je me fous de ce que tu fais, mais si je te vois ne serait-ce que dans mon champ de vision, c'est toi que je traquerai.

\- Entendu, marmonna-t-il.

Habituellement, Ava aimait chasser. Mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau seule, ce ne fut pas du soulagement qu'elle ressentit. Au contraire, au fur et à mesure qu'elle traversait les habitations et se rapprochait de la forêt, la question de savoir si elle avait bien fait de faire entrer des inconnus dans son abri se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres seulement de son groupe dans cet hôpital, et elle ne savait même pas s'ils avaient donné toutes leurs armes. Elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine.

Elle s'arrêta brutalement quelque part à l'orée de la forêt. Les derniers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les arbres et, derrière elle, les champs abandonnés s'offraient à la nuit tombante. Elle entreprit de respirer profondément, répéta l'exercice plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se vide. Puis elle se remit en route.

Carabine en main, elle s'assura de marcher face au vent, la démarche lente et insonore, les yeux grand ouverts balayant le paysage. Elle marcha deux bonnes heures ainsi, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les sous-bois.

Ce fut après s'être abritée derrière une butte et avoir consulté son compas, lorsqu'elle se redressa qu'elle vit sa chance.

Le chevreuil se tenait à une trentaine de mètres. Seul, penché sur une buisson de ronces, dos à elle. Il était plutôt jeune, les bois courts, pas très gros, mais devint l'unique objectif de toute l'existence de la chasseuse. Elle n'avait jamais rapporté de chevreuil, jamais réussi à en abattre un. Seulement là, il fallait qu'elle y parvienne.

Elle s'efforça de rester calme, se déplaça lentement et à une allure irrégulière vers un taillis. Elle se pétrifia lorsque l'animal leva la tête, les oreilles frissonnantes, avant de retourner à son buisson.

Elle devait s'en rapprocher pour maximiser ses chances. Elle cherchait justement à atteindre un écran d'arbustes et de buissons plus proches de sa cible lorsqu'un faible grognement se fit entendre derrière elle.

Et merde. Elle n'en avait pas vu un seul de la soirée, et voilà que le premier se présentait au moment le plus fatidique. D'après le bruit, le marcheur était à moins de dix mètres, peut-être cinq. Si elle l'achevait, adieu le gibier. D'ailleurs l'animal s'était redressé, cette fois beaucoup plus alerte.

Tant pis pour le marcheur. Elle cala son arme contre son épaule, visa et pressa la gâchette. Au moment où le coup de feu retentit dans ses oreilles, elle roula sur le côté pour tenter d'échapper au marcheur. Il se tournait vers elle au moment où elle se releva, les bras tendus pour l'attirer vers son visage putréfié, à moitié dégarni de peau.

Elle l'acheva d'un coup de couteau, rejetant la pensée que c'était passé in extremis. Au moins, son risque avait payé : le chevreuil était couché. Elle s'attela à lui attacher les pattes comme elle pouvait, redoutant que d'autres marcheurs rappliquent dans les secondes à suivre.

Alors qu'elle hissait la bête sur son dos, une demi-douzaine de marcheurs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Elle lança son couteau au moment où la ficelle glissait et lâchait les pattes de l'animal. Il retomba comme un gros sac sur le sol, et la lame rata sa cible.

\- Merde !

Maudits soient ses pauvres capacités de chasse. Comment allait-elle transporter l'animal si ses pattes glissaient à tout bout de champ ? Elle le laissa par terre, tâchant de planter son couteau dans les crânes plus nombreux qui se rapprochaient. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que la voie fut libre devant elle qu'elle entendit le bruit d'un autre marcheur derrière. Elle se retourna pour le voir tomber sur ses genoux, les mains déjà étendues sur l'animal mort.

\- Non ! laissa-t-elle échapper en armant son couteau.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de tirer : au moment où le marcheur s'apprêtait à planter ses dents dans le flanc de l'animal, un carreau lui transperça le crâne.

Ava s'arrêta net. L'espace d'un instant, la scène se figea : elle, telle une statue, le chasseur, l'arbalète encore à l'épaule à une dizaine de mètres de là, et le marcheur désormais immobile, étalé sur son chevreuil.

Elle fut la première à revenir aux carcasses. Elle fit rouler le cadavre sur le côté, s'assura qu'il n'avait pas touché la blessure de l'animal. Elle entendit le chasseur retirer son carreau, le vit fixer les pattes et la ficelle démêlée au sol.

\- Fais gaffe avec le gibier.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, se penchant sur la bête. Ava voulut l'empêcher de s'en approcher, mais s'aperçut qu'il nouait les pattes de l'animal avec un lacet de cuir. Il le balança ensuite sur son épaule, son arbalète dans l'autre main.

\- Va falloir se grouiller. Ils sentent beaucoup plus facilement les plaies ouvertes. Faut sortir de la forêt avant qu'il fasse nuit noire.

\- Je suis au courant, redneck. Et je peux le porter moi-même.

\- J't'appelle _chicana_ , moi ?

Même s'il ne l'avait pas assénée avec beaucoup de force, sa répartie la laissa bouche bée. Très peu de personnes parvenaient à déceler son ascendance mexicaine à son accent. A vrai dire, elle pensait qu'on pouvait seulement l'entendre lorsqu'elle était vraiment énervée.

\- Et d'plus, tu seras plus efficace que moi avec ces couteaux, dit-il en désignant les lames qu'elle tenait pointées vers lui sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sans un mot, Ava ramassa sa carabine et la ficelle, jeta l'arme sur son épaule et rangea la corde dans son sac. Elle arma ses couteaux tout en suivant le chasseur déjà parti devant. Il avait raison, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Comment s'appelait le type, déjà ? Daryl ?

Daryl allait devoir lui rendre son chevreuil vite fait bien fait. Et comment cela se faisait-il que sa lanière de cuir ne glisse pas contrairement à sa corde ? Il portait parfaitement l'animal sur une épaule, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Peut-être était-ce le cas d'ailleurs, c'était un _redneck_.

Il semblait mieux chasser qu'elle. Et cela l'agaçait.

Une dizaine de marcheurs vinrent à leur rencontre. Il parvint à abattre le premier en tirant d'une main avec son arbalète, et Ava fit le reste au corps-à-corps. Elle fourra l'un de ses couteaux dans sa veste, arracha la flèche du crâne du premier tué, avant de continuer la route.

Malgré sa fatigue évidente, le chasseur tenait bon. Campée derrière lui, elle pouvait observer ses pas espacés et sa démarche lourde sous la lumière de la lune, et prit note de son endurance. Elle devait bien admettre que, redneck ou pas, le petit gars avait de la volonté. Il marchait tout de même à une allure correcte depuis une bonne heure, avec quinze kilos sur le dos et six au bout du bras, sans compter ses sacs.

Ils croisèrent une cinquantaine de marcheurs sur le chemin du retour, d'abords vifs et rapprochés, puis de plus en plus espacée et hagards. Les éliminer ne fut pas difficile pour Ava, quoique fatiguant – elle devait s'assurer que le chasseur puisse tracer en ligne droite.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en avance sur le parking, elle fit le tour de l'hôpital sous l'œil de Dany toujours posté sur le toit, élimina encore quelques marcheurs rôdant près des fenêtres, puis se planta dans l'entrée. Une main contre le mur, elle fit glisser un petit écran métallique, pianota sur un pad à peine visible.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où Daryl posait le pied sur le seuil. Ava lui ouvrit la voie, referma les portes et la grille métallique derrière lui. Les néons de l'accueil s'allumèrent automatiquement, les révélant face à face dans la même position qu'il y a quelques heures, mais leur expression était différente. Celle de Daryl était interrogatrice, ce dernier réajustant le gibier sur son épaule en sondant la jeune femme du regard, tandis qu'elle semblait un tantinet perplexe. Elle prit néanmoins sa décision.

\- Pose ton arbalète.

Une fois qu'il eut déposé la Stryker sur l'un des sièges de l'accueil, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle commune et lui fit signe de la suivre.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Les deux silhouettes passèrent devant quelques formes endormies au sol, longèrent le mur là où Julia serrait Karen et sa sœur Lauren dans ses bras, à côté de leur père, Denis et de leur petit frère Sam. Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce.

La cuisine était spacieuse, éclairée de trois bougies disposées sur la table de travail. Sarah, qui avait levé les yeux de son tricot en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, arbora un sourire chaleureux à la vue d'Ava.

C'était peut-être le sourire de la septuagénaire, ou l'ambiance créée par la lumière douce des bougies, mais Ava se sentit tout à coup plus calme. Elle engloba la pièce du regard, reprenant ses repères parmi les bocaux de confiture qui reposaient derrière la femme plus âgée, dans les feuilles qui séchaient dans un coin, suspendues à un établi, et dans les grandes casseroles encore humides disposées sur l'évier.

L'expression de Sarah perdit de son enthousiasme lorsqu'elle vit l'inconnu qui l'accompagnait. Ava la rassura d'un hochement de tête, et fit signe à Daryl de déposer le chevreuil sur la table.

A partir du moment où elle le vit, Sarah n'eut d'yeux que pour l'animal. Ava savait que tandis que ses mains survolaient sa robe, elle récapitulait tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec, du ragoût à la viande séchée en passant par le cuissot. Elle faisait déjà l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle avait à disposition pour le cuisiner.

Ava quitta la pièce sans même faire attention au chasseur. Elle pensait au festin qui allait se dérouler à midi. L'image de Sarah regardant l'animal comme si c'était le Graal lui était réconfortante.

Revenue à l'accueil du bâtiment, elle hésita à prendre l'arbalète. Le chasseur ne semblait pas être un mauvais bougre – elle l'avait bien laissé _seul_ avec Sarah –, mais elle ne pouvait laisser l'arme là au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Raph.

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, la posa sur la petite table avec sa carabine, ses couteaux, et le carreau qu'elle avait récupéré lors de leur retour. Elle jeta ses sacs par terre, enleva grossièrement ses vêtements, s'effondra dans son petit lit attribué.

Contente d'elle-même, Ava sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Un frémissement. Ava émergea soudainement de sa torpeur, guettant le bruit qui l'avait réveillée.

A nouveau le même son, venant de quelque part sur sa gauche. Elle se remémora l'endroit où elle se trouvait – à la maison –, identifia le bruit comme étant celui de sa porte.

La porte. Quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Son cœur se mit à battre lourdement dans sa poitrine. Elle se remémora de manière confuse les événements de la veille, le chevreuil, les marcheurs, l'arrivée d'un nouveau groupe…

 _Le nouveau groupe._

Elle était en alerte. Elle bascula sur le flanc, face à la porte, chercha à entrevoir ses agresseurs à travers des yeux mi-clos. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière, il ne faisait pas tout à fait jour,. Elle passa en revue les attaques possibles tout en glissant lentement sa main sous son oreiller.

Ses doigts touchèrent la garde de son couteau au moment où la porte s'ouvrit davantage, révélant trois formes qui s'avancèrent timidement vers elle. Les silhouettes étaient petites. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur démarche. Elles n'étaient pas agressives.

Karen s'accroupit devant le visage d'Ava, imité par sa sœur et son petit frère. Les trois enfants souriaient bêtement, comme à la fois gênés et amusés. Ava battit des paupières, la surprise et le soulagement se mélangeant dans son esprit. Parmi les bribes que les trois enfants s'échangèrent, elle crut entendre « Shhh, elle est réveillée. ».

Maintenant que la menace n'en était plus une, la fatigue rattrapa Ava. Elle se sentit replonger dans les brumes du sommeil.

Le visage de Karen, à quelques centimètres du sien, chuchota doucement des paroles incompréhensibles, avant de murmurer _« Shhhh… »_ avec un mystérieux sourire. Lauren et Sam l'imitèrent et, comme prenant part à la même bêtise, chuchotèrent à leur tour : _« Shhhh… »_ , _« Shhhh… »_.

Elle replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

« Shhhhh… »

* * *

Lorsque les paupières d'Ava frémirent, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les rayons pénétraient par la fenêtre dénuée de rideaux, chatouillant son visage, réchauffant son cou et ses avant-bras. Ce n'était cependant pas la lumière qui avait réveillé la jeune femme.

Il flottait dans l'air une irrésistible odeur de ragoût. Le genre d'arôme épicé qu'Ava n'avait pas senti depuis des années, et qui réveillait des souvenirs de longue date. Des images, des visages, des voix qu'elle pensait avoir oubliés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, déterminée à trouver d'où provenait l'odeur. La porte de sa chambre avait été ouverte, ses affaires étaient intactes, là où elle les avait laissées la veille.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'accueil, la première chose qui la percuta fut l'odeur délicieuse et démultipliée qui lui envahit les narines. La deuxième fut la vue de son groupe et de l'autre groupe qui mangeaient _ensemble_.

Le sofa et les sièges de la pièce étaient plus ou moins rassemblés en cercle autour de la table basse surmontée d'une cocotte géante. Les deux groupes se tenaient à une distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre, mais bon sang, ils étaient dans la même pièce !

Les conversations s'interrompirent à son arrivée, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se dirigea droit vers la marmite en évitant les regards, et chercha plutôt à planter ses yeux dans ceux de Sarah, la responsable du service. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent des paroles de politesse, le temps que les conversations tout autour reprennent. Sarah ouvrit le couvercle de la cocotte, dévoilant à Ava une mixture brune à l'odeur fortement épicée qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

\- J'ai épicé comme tu l'aimes, sourit Sarah en versant une louche généreuse dans une assiette.

\- Le chef était d'accord pour partager ?

Ce fut la mine renfrognée de la septuagénaire qui lui servit de réponse.

\- Ton ami chasseur me l'a dépecé cette nuit, alors je lui ai proposé de cuisiner ses lapins proprement, et de laisser son groupe manger avec nous. C'était la moindre des politesses.

\- Comme c'est gentil de ta part.

Sarah fit la moue, à laquelle Ava répondit par une grimace moqueuse. Pour la vieille dame, il semblait que les rencontres avec des personnes à peu près saines d'esprit étaient primordiales. Le _contact_ était important. C'était quelque chose que Raph ne saisissait pas, qu'Ava avait enfoui si profondément en elle-même qu'elle ne le comprenait plus. Mais au fond, Sarah était persuadée que si elle l'avait délibérément laissée seule avec Daryl, c'était pour lui donner une chance d'établir un rapport davantage basé sur la confiance que sur la force. Dans la mesure du possible...

Faute de place, Ava s'assit au milieu d'un canapé. A sa gauche était installé le couple, l'asiatique et la brune, Glenn et… Maggie, lui semblait-il – ah oui, Maggie, la femme à qui elle avait rabattu le caquet la veille – et à sa droite les deux frères, Gairn et Yerrick si sa mémoire était bonne. Tous la jaugèrent un instant du coin de l'œil, avant de retourner à leur assiette comme si de rien n'était. D'où elle se trouvait, elle avait une vue imprenable sur son groupe : Julia et Denis, les parents dont les enfants jouaient au fond de la pièce, Nil, se régalant du contenu de son assiette, Sarah, et les autres éparpillés un peu partout. Raph était visible nulle part.

\- Alors… vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? sa hasarda l'Asiatique.

\- Pourquoi tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde pas ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Son visage n'était pourtant pas calculateur, à peine méfiant. Il feint la surprise, avant de retourner à son assiette sans relever. Sa copine, qui la regardait déjà avec plus de ressentiment, durcit nettement son expression.

\- Pourquoi t'es une connasse ? lança innocemment une voix de l'autre côté du sofa.

Gairn lui offrit un sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. L'acide qu'elle était sur le point de lancer disparut de sa langue, comme si la réplique l'avait tout à coup calmée. Elle fulmina dans son assiette quelques temps, avant de relever enfin la tête.

\- Ça fait à peu près cinq ans pour Raph.

De ce qu'elle pouvait voir en regardant son assiette, tous étaient intéressés par sa réponse. Même Michonne, assise sur un sofa derrière eux, semblait avoir légèrement tourné la tête.

\- Et vous ne comptez pas… partir ? reprit Glenn.

La question lui valut un regard noir.

\- Non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on partirait ?

\- Pour trouver un endroit sûr. Nous… on est en route.

Ava termina d'avaler, savourant le goût de la viande au passage. Cela lui rappelait vraiment la maison – la vraie. Elle revint toutefois à la conversation, tout à tout curieuse.

\- Ah ouais ? Vous faites routes vers où ?

\- Nous allons à la République du Lotus, répondit sèchement Maggie.

Ava s'étouffa. Certains croiront que c'était à cause du ton que Maggie employa, ou simplement parce que la nourriture était trop chaude. Seulement c'était bien par les mots qu'elle avait prononcés que la chasseuse avala de travers et se mit à tousser si fort qu'elle faillit tout recracher.

Une main sur sa gorge, s'efforçant de calmer son cœur devenu incontrôlable, Ava crachota jusqu'à devenir écarlate et voir des étoiles. L'air ne venait pas. Glenn semblait l'appeler, la figure de Sarah s'approchait à grands pas. Ce fut une grande claque dans le dos, assénée par l'un des frères, qui lui permit de retrouver de l'air et, par la même occasion, un peu de couleurs.

\- Ça va ? questionna l'asiatique pour la énième fois.

Il faut avouer que personne n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon à l'entente de ce nom. Au mieux les gens en avaient entendu parler, au pire ils ne connaissaient pas et se moquaient de cette utopie imaginaire. Enfin peut-être s'était-elle étouffée par hasard, ou pour une autre raison.

Il échangea un regard avec Maggie, qui arborait le même masque de confusion que lui et les autres. La jeune femme, quant à elle, se remettait par de profondes respirations et quelques toussotements irréguliers.

\- Vous allez à la République du Lotus ? croassa-t-elle. Vous voulez traverser tout le pays pour aller _là-bas_?

Sa voix anormalement rauque était teintée d'une émotion que Glenn ne put identifier, de la surprise, de la révolte peut-être. Ses yeux étaient rouges, arrondis par la stupeur. Avec sa main toujours plaquée sur sa poitrine et sa posture courbée par la quinte de toux, elle semblait sous le choc.

\- Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, répondit Yerrick, celui qui l'avait frappée dans le dos. Il paraît que l'asile est offert, _là-bas_.

\- Ils y offrent une nouvelle vie, pour ceux qui le veulent.

Ava se tourna vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles – leur leader, Rick. Il était debout près du sofa, les bras croisés, le regard déterminé. Elle ferma la bouche, la rouvrit, le visage en proie à de multiples émotions. De la stupéfaction, de la rancœur et même une pointe de colère défilèrent dans ses yeux. Elle était sur le point de protester, mais sembla soudain se reprendre. Son regard passa de Rick au mur de derrière, le masque habituel d'indifférence retombant avec difficulté sur son visage.

\- Libre à vous, marmonna-t-elle en se levant, laissant son assiette sur le siège.

Sous les regards surpris, elle retourna à sa chambre, les yeux baissés, l'allure désinvolte. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, la stupéfaction reprit le dessus sur son visage tout à coup plus pâle. Elle s'adossa contre le battant en bois et se laissa lentement glisser au sol, jusqu'à être assise sur le carrelage.

Elle fixa droit devant elle, les yeux vides, la main remontant instinctivement vers le creux de son cou et touchant le pendentif argenté qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, tout était trop confus, trop brutal. Une seule phrase, cependant était martelée violemment contre son crâne :

 _Ils vont à la République._

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes, à tous,**

 **Pour répondre à certaines questions dans les reviews, Beth et Carol sont effectivement absentes de mon histoire. Les personnages de TWD que j'ai inclus sont Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Carl, Maggie, Glenn et Judith. Les OC qui font partie du groupe de Rick au commencement sont Liliana (la fille de 16 ans), Gairn et Yerrick.**

 **Je n'ai pas précisément daté les événements du _Collier_ , car en faisant réapparaître les personnages des années plus tard, mon but a été de détacher l'histoire de la série/des comics, pour avoir le moins de contraintes possibles concernant le scénario, tout en reprenant les personnages les plus importants (à mes yeux). Pour faire ma petite recette dans mon coin quoi ! Mais vous trouverez bien sûr des indices ici et là d'événements appartenant à la série ou à la BD, évoqués par les personnages. Et globalement, l'histoire se déroule environ 5 ans après les événements du Terminus.**

 **En espérant que ça vous a aidés !**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Grâce à vous j'ai presque posté dans les temps ! *dansedelajoie*  
Comment trouvez-vous la longueur des chapitres ? Un peu courts, beaucoup trop longs ? J'expérimente, votre avis est le bienvenu. **

**R &R ! A bientôt !**

* * *

 **31 octobre 2015 (+2h)**


	3. I-3: Corps

**Chapitre 3 : Corps**

* * *

 _\- C'est qui ces gens ?  
_ _\- Un groupe qu'Ava a croisé en chassant. Ils restent pour deux nuits.  
_ _\- Elle ne connaît pas la règle ou quoi ?  
_ _\- Quelle règle ?  
_ _\- On n'accueille personne.  
_ _\- Personne n'a fixé cette règle, aux dernières nouvelles. Et personne ne sait comment c'est vraiment dehors, à part elle. On a de la chance de ne pas avoir à trop sortir parce qu'elle ramène à manger. Alors arrête de râler.  
_ _\- Ils sont peut-être dangereux. Il y a des fous dehors. Et arrête de la défendre.  
_ _\- Pardon ?  
_ _\- Tu la défends tout le temps.  
_ _\- Et alors ?_

* * *

Les trois corps brinquebalés dans l'arrière de la camionnette se soulevaient en rythme au gré de chaque nid-de-poule, chaque pierre disséminés sur la voie rapide.

A l'intérieur, les cinq personnes assises sur les banquettes du fourgon se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Le regard de Rick passa de Michonne, à moitié assise contre la partie avant du véhicule, à Gairn, installé en face de lui, puis à Ava, qui se tenait contre la porte du coffre arrière. Il y avait aussi ce Nil, de leur groupe, assis à ses côtés, manifestement peu sensible à l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

De toutes les personnes présentes, Ava semblait être la plus à l'affût. La main sur le couteau passé à sa ceinture, les muscles tendus, les yeux ouverts scrutant le visage de ses adversaires. L'aura menaçante qui s'en dégageait contrastait avec sa petite taille et ses joues creuses. Sa posture était droite, ses gestes minimaux et précis. Elle pouvait dégainer à tout moment.

Rick reconnaissait un tueur quand il en voyait un. Il reconnaissait aussi les soldats, cette même énergie autoritaire qui avait émané de Raph et d'Ava, et qui lui avait sauté aux yeux lorsqu'ils s'étaient tenus côte à côte. Mais cette femme… cette femme lui faisait peur. Elle était capable de bouger à une telle vitesse que même Michonne avait sursauté. Elle semblait impassible, murée derrière un masque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bondisse. Instable aussi, après sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils faisaient chemin vers la République.

Et cette scène, dans la forêt… difficile de savoir pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Pourquoi elle les avait laissés s'approcher et plaider leur pitié. Elle semblait capable d'égorger le groupe dans son sommeil. Cela collait avec le point de vue qu'il s'était fait d'elle lorsqu'il avait entrevu la collection de couteaux dissimulée dans sa veste. Il ne savait que faire de cette sensation désagréable qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle se tenait à proximité.

Au début, il avait voulu la tuer. Des personnages comme elle ne présageaient jamais quoi que ce soit de bon. Il était certain qu'elle tenterait de les dépouiller, pire, que l'hôpital entier soit une mascarade cachant une inquiétante vérité. Glenn l'en avait dissuadé. Il fallait éviter un bain de sang, seulement rester sur ses gardes.

La mission de ravitaillement était un bon moyen de mesurer le niveau de lucidité de leurs hôtes. Et si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, le massacre se produirait à distance du plus gros du groupe et des enfants.

Il changea de position sur la banquette, glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts effleurèrent la petite fusée de détresse enfoncée dans le tissu. Ce serait le signal s'ils étaient obligés de tuer cette Ava et les deux autres types de son groupe. Daryl et Glenn sauraient ce qu'il leur resterait à faire, peu importe les pertes. Il était responsable de son groupe, et Michonne et Gairn s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'accompagner.

Les yeux scrutateurs d'Ava se plantèrent dans les siens. De son regard, elle formulait une menace silencieuse que Rick reçut parfaitement. Il n'en fut pas déstabilisé le moins du monde. Elle était un animal qui montrait ses crocs pour mesurer la réaction de son adversaire.

\- Alors…

Avec la rapidité d'un félin, la tête de la jeune femme pivota, son regard se braquant sur Gairn. Celui-ci était un peu tassé sur son siège, l'air toujours aussi tranquille, mais le regard plus vif que d'habitude. Il sentait la tension, mais tentait de rester lui-même, décontracté et désinvolte.

\- … c'est qui, ces gens avec qui vous allez faire du troc ?

Ava ne cilla pas. Ce fut Nil qui répondit.

\- Un groupe de survivants dans une école. On leur donne des herbes et de la viande fraîche, principalement, contre de l'eau et des vêtements.

Elle observa son compagnon. Il aurait aussi pu donner l'âge de chaque membre, leur rôle dans la survie du groupe et le niveau de danger que chaque personne pouvait représenter pendant qu'il y était. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi ces trois-là avaient tenu à venir. « Pour nous ravitailler dans les maisons alentours », tu parles. Toutes les habitations du quartier avaient déjà été fouillées jusqu'au dernier centimètre carré. Leur venue devait avoir un rapport avec les armes qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer avant de partir – leurs couteaux seulement, mais cela suffisait pour en terminer rapidement si l'envie les prenait. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser désarmés, mais cela la mettait terriblement à cran.

Ce n'était qu'une rencontre de routine. Elle et les autres n'allaient pas les attendre parce que ces gens voulaient se trouver des vivres. Ils avaient eu tout leur temps pour le faire avant.

Ses pensées furent stoppées par un arrêt inopiné du camion. Ava se tourna vers la cabine du conducteur au moment où l'ouverture coulissa, laissant apparaître le visage confus de Dany de l'autre côté.

\- Il se passe un truc, lança-t-il avec un signe de tête vers l'extérieur.

Ava suivit son regard. Au-delà des premières maisons de la petite ville voisine, une colonne de fumée s'élevait de l'emplacement de l'école. Un feu trop grand pour être domestique. Ava ne se souvenait même pas avoir vu la moindre flammèche dans cette école. Tout incendie pouvait prendre des proportions dangereuses, et les environs de la ville grouillaient encore de rôdeurs.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un problème, rajouta candidement Dany.

\- Bouge, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour rejoindre la porte arrière du véhicule, mais fut bloquée par Rick, à moitié levé, qui cherchait à voir à travers l'ouverture.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ava le toisa. Son regard n'était pas calculateur ni malsain, plutôt préoccupé. Elle le laissa regarder par l'ouverture, se fraya un passage vers l'arrière tout en jetant un regard entendu à Nil. L'homme semblait aussi confus que Dany, mais comprit qu'il devait prendre la responsabilité de l'arrière à partir de maintenant.

\- Il y a un incendie à l'école, répondit-elle. On va aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Elle claqua la porte du coffre derrière elle, longea le camion, et monta derrière le volant que venait de lui céder le garçon.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Dany n'avait pas seize ans, et encore le physique d'un adolescent. Cette mission devait être la troisième à laquelle il participait. Et jusqu'ici, tout s'était passé pour le mieux.

\- C'est peut-être un accident, répondit-elle. Il peut y avoir des survivants.

Le regard scrutant la route, elle conduisit le camion vers la première sortie. Plus ils se rapprochaient du lieu, plus la fumée montait, épaisse et noire. L'école se trouvait au fond d'une rue alambiquée, bordée de places de stationnement depuis longtemps désertes. Ava dépassa quelques marcheurs remontant la rue, attirés par les flammes, et éteignit le moteur devant la grille d'entrée grande ouverte.

Le feu montait du bâtiment principal, celui des salles de classe. Les fenêtres des deux étages dégageaient une épaisse fumée noire, accompagnée de flammes léchant les murs. La cantine et le bâtiment d'administration, deux bâtiments chacun reliés au principal par une passerelle n'étaient pas touchés, mais Ava fut surprise par le silence qui régnait. Pas un silence total, mais un silence de _mort_. Pas une seule voix humaine ne montait du bâtiment en flammes, ni des deux autres. Outre les rôdeurs longeant les bâtisses çà et là, le lieu semblait désert.

Elle descendit du camion, bientôt flanquée de ses compagnons et de ceux de l'autre groupe. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Rick, qui se contentait de regarder les flammes. Elle aurait voulu leur ordonner de rester dans le camion, mais ce n'était pas avec Nil et Dany qu'elle pourrait régler un quelconque problème. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se produire.

\- Il y avait combien de personnes, ici ? demanda Rick.

\- Une trentaine, répondit-elle. On va fouiller les bâtiments qui ne sont pas touchés. Cherchez des survivants, et quoi que ce soit d'utile pour éteindre le feu. Dany, tu viens avec moi. Toi aussi.

Elle avait désigné Gairn du menton. Nil pouvait se défendre, mais il valait mieux ne pas laisser les trois autres – Rick, Michonne et Gairn – ensemble. Les deux groupes ainsi formés se jetèrent un regard avant de se séparer devant la grille.

Ava, Dany et Gairn se dirigèrent vers le petit bâtiment d'administration. Elle se débarrassa des quelques rôdeurs sur le chemin, avant d'ouvrir une porte donnant sur un accueil désert. C'était le bâtiment 'officiel' de l'école, celui où résidaient les chefs du groupe et où le troc avait lieu. Pourtant, pas d'âme-qui-vive, ni de corps ou de trace de lutte. Gairn fouillait les pièces tandis que Dany restait à l'entrée, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, son fusil serré contre lui.

Ava passa entre les tables. Sur l'une d'entre elles était encore étalée une corde à moitié tressée, un manuel de bricolage ouvert, les outils éparpillés comme si l'on avait laissé le travail en plan. Le bureau de Ray, le chef de l'école, situé derrière une baie vitrée donnant sur la pièce principale, était dans le même état. Elle saisit le gobelet de café posé dans un coin. La boisson était encore tiède.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Ava connaissait les membres de ce groupe, ils savaient se défendre. Leur leader avait la tête sur les épaules. C'était une communauté tranquille, avec qui elle avait établi un échange honnête.

\- R.A.S., annonça Gairn, tout juste revenu de son exploration. C'est plus vide qu'une carcasse de voiture ici.

Un mouvement attira l'attention d'Ava. Quelque chose avait bougé devant la petite fenêtre du bureau, sur sa gauche. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher de l'ouverture, un cri d'enfant retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Dany lui fit un signe de la main. Elle le rejoignit à grande enjambées, pour entendre les cris s'accentuer et voir, à l'extérieur, Rick et Nil venir à eux en essayant de maîtriser un petit garçon.

\- LACHEZ-MOI !

Ava reconnut Sammy, l'un des enfants, et le plus turbulent de tous. Pourtant lorsqu'il la vit, le garçon se calma derechef.

\- Ava !

Rick le lâcha, et le garçon courut pour enserrer la jeune femme de tout son corps. Sous les yeux arrondis des autres, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour lui rendre son étreinte.

\- On l'a trouvé dans l'une des marmites de la cantine, lança Nil.

\- Sammy, dit-elle en prenant le visage du garçon entre ses mains. Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont tes parents ?

Le garçon ne pleurait pas, mais semblait sous le choc. Il regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux confus.

\- Le, le… il y a des militaires… qui sont venus.

\- Des militaires ?

Les seuls militaires du coin étaient ceux du fort Knox quelques kilomètres plus au sud, et Ava n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux. Depuis trois ans qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait jamais eu un quelconque signe de vie de la plus grande réserve d'or du pays.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils devaient recenser la population de la région… que le gouvernement l'avait demandé… et Ray… Ray les a crus… et après…

Les yeux du garçon étaient secs. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Il jeta un regard frondeur à Rick, comme s'il voulait lui reprocher quelque chose.

\- Après maman m'a dit qu'on allait jouer à cache-cache et qu'elle viendrait me chercher. J'attendais mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'a trouvée. Maintenant j'ai perdu à cause de toi.

La seconde suivante, quelque chose siffla à l'oreille d'Ava et Dany, debout à côté du garçon, tomba en arrière. La pensée percuta la jeune femme au moment où le coup de feu retentit à ses oreilles.

\- A couvert ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant en arrière.

D'un coup sec, elle entraîna Dany à l'intérieur du bâtiment d'administration. L'enfant, qui ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tomba au deuxième coup de feu, comme percuté à la tête. Ava le vit s'immobiliser au sol, reporta son attention sur la tache écarlate qui s'agrandissait à vue d'œil sur le côté de la cuisse de Dany. Elle jugea la blessure en un instant – superficielle –, avant d'évaluer la situation.

Rick, Nil, Michonne et Gairn s'étaient retranchés derrière une sorte de charrue pleine de paille. Le tir provenait du toit du bâtiment principal, mais n'avait visé que le garçon, gisant à terre. Si le sniper avait voulu les abattre eux, il aurait très bien pu le faire.

\- Messieurs dames, bonjour ! retentit une voix à travers un mégaphone, en provenance du toit du bâtiment. Ici le colonel Decey de l'armée de terre des États-Unis d'Amérique. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Cette zone est contaminée par la tuberculose, c'est pourquoi nous placés ses habitants en quarantaine. Nous vous demandons de quitter les lieux immédiatement, ou vous risquez d'être contaminés à votre tour.

Un mensonge gros comme une maison ! pensa Ava. Elle se retint cependant de crier sa pensée ; ces militaires ne savaient pas qu'elle connaissait le groupe. Ils espéraient probablement pouvoir les faire déguerpir, afin de retourner à leurs _affaires_. De quoi s'agissait-il d'ailleurs ? Que s'était-il passé avec les habitants ? Cela, Ava ne parvenait toujours pas à le comprendre.

\- Pourquoi vous avez abattu le gamin ? lança Rick, dos à la charrue de bois.

Il lança un regard à Ava, comme pour lui signifier qu'il lui donnait du temps. Celle-ci se risqua la tête dans l'entrée, en direction du toit du bâtiment principal. Trois hommes se tenaient en haut, dont un avec un fusil de sniper. Un autre campait fièrement à ses côtés, un automatique à la main, tandis que le troisième, debout et droit, répondait dans le mégaphone :

\- Il fallait éliminer tout risque de contamination. Maintenant vous devez partir, ou nous serons dans l'obligation de vous placer en quarantaine. Ordre du gouvernement des États-Unis d'Amérique.

Le sniper pivota dans la direction d'Ava. Celle-ci se plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée, hors de portée. Ils voulaient qu'ils se montrent, mais peut-être voulaient-ils simplement les abattre. Et le petit… elle leur avait rendu visite i peine deux semaines, et tout le groupe était en pleine forme. De plus, elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'un gouvernement rétabli dans la région, alors que Raph écoutait les anciennes fréquences officielles tous les jours. Leur histoire ne tenait pas debout. Elle secoua la tête devant le regard interrogateur de Nil. Derrière la charrue, lui et ceux de l'autre groupe n'avaient aucune marge de manœuvre.

La seule solution était de les atteindre par la passerelle. Pour les désarmer, et leur demander des explications. Ou peut-être simplement pour les neutraliser. Ava prit sa décision. Après un geste que Nil saurait comprendre, elle retourna aux bureaux, s'empara de chiffons propres sur un plan de couture, et les lança à Dany.

\- Tu restes ici, lui ordonna-t-elle. Cache-toi quelque part et appuie sur la blessure.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Tout en grimpant les marches deux par deux, elle vérifia la position de ses couteaux à l'intérieur de sa veste, et arma son revolver – un Korth Combat qui ne la quittait jamais.

Au deuxième étage, la cage d'escalier se divisait en deux : la porte menant vers le bâtiment d'administration, et une autre donnant sur la passerelle. Elle s'engagea dans cette dernière ouverture, l'arme brandie devant elle, un couteau dans l'autre main. Elle était invisible depuis le toit – la passerelle était couverte –, mais l'endroit n'était qu'une sorte de tube en fer, ouvert à l'air libre. Une odeur de brûlé et une autre qu'elle ne put reconnaître lui montèrent au nez. Elle entendit les autres, restés au sol, faire de leur mieux pour gagner du temps.

\- Vous les avez emmenés où, ces gens ?

\- Information classée, répondit le militaire.

\- Nous voulons être sûrs que vous ne nous abattrez pas.

\- Nous ne le ferons pas. Nous n'abattons jamais les civils sans raison.

En ouvrant la porte de l'étage du bâtiment principal, l'odeur démultipliée lui sauta au nez. Cela ne sentait pas que le brûlé, mais aussi... autre chose. A la fois comme l'odeur de la viande sur le barbecue, mais aussi différente. Ava pénétra dans une sorte de couloir donnant sur les escaliers et sur la pièce principale. L'odeur lui descendit dans la gorge. La porte de la pièce principale était entrouverte, et elle se risqua un œil à l'intérieur.

L'odeur… l'odeur aurait dû la prévenir. Maintenant qu'elle avait les corps sous les yeux, elle saisissait. Cela sentait le cochon grillé, mais en beaucoup plus fort. Une odeur de poils, de chair et d'os brûlés. Ava vit les corps entassés sur le sol, déjà bien consumés par les flammes, réduits à de simples amas d'une matière brune, craquelée, aux extrémités se recroquevillant sur elles-mêmes. Elle s'arrêta net, le temps de surpasser la terreur qui s'insinuait sous sa peau. Elle pouvait encore reconnaître les formes brunes qu'elle avait devant elle. Et l'odeur… l'odeur imprégnait sa gorge, ses cheveux, ses vêtements. Elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour se stabiliser devant la scène.

Elle continua son chemin, avant de pivoter en arrière : maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas vu les corps de femmes ou d'enfants. Devant le spectacle de feu, et en observant les corps les moins touchés, elle pouvait reconnaître des vêtements d'hommes uniquement, des carrures plutôt importantes mais rien n'était sûr.

Elle gravit les marches jusqu'au toit, attentive à ne pas tomber sur d'autres militaires éventuels sur le chemin. Elle parvint à la dernière porte en ferraille sans croiser qui que ce soit.

\- …-delà de cinq minutes passées dans un lieu contaminé, les chances d'être inoculé sont multipliées par dix. Il vous reste trente secondes pour sortir de votre cachette et quitter les lieux, se fit entendre la voix du haut parleur à travers la porte.

Ava l'ouvrit lentement. Le tireur était posté à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, le militaire au haut parleur debout à ses côtés. Le troisième faisait des ronds sur le toits, observant les alentours. Elle prit deux respirations, le temps qu'il soit face à elle, puis passa à l'action.

 _Sans négliger ton ennemi, ne jamais sous-estimer l'effet de surprise._

Comme à chaque fois, le coup de feu sembla lui vriller les tympans. Le militaire était mort avant d'avoir touché terre. Elle eut le temps d'abattre le sniper avant que l'autre – celui au mégaphone – ne dégaine et n'ouvre le feu sur elle. Elle se rabattit derrière un muret, adossa sa tête contre la ferraille en laissant l'adrénaline se décharger dans ses veines. C'était bon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans le vif d'une confrontation.

\- Vous venez d'abattre deux militaires en fonction, mademoiselle, retentit la voix sans le mégaphone. Attendez-vous à une sanction très lourde.

\- Je m'en bats les couilles de ta sanction, répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi les avez-vous brûlés ?

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Ava brandit son couteau en direction du bruit, à l'autre extrémité du muret. Elle se tenait accroupie, prête à surgir.

\- Nous ne les avons pas tous brûlés, répondit-il d'une voix calme, un tantinet amusée. Nous ne nous sommes débarrassés des hommes seulement. Changement de programme, d'ailleurs : vous ne partez plus.

D'en haut, une main s'abattit sur son revolver et tira violemment sur le côté pour la faire lâcher prise. Elle tint bon mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba, le revolver bloqué entre ses doigts et ceux de son agresseur. Les deux mains prises, elle se retourna pour envoyer un coup de genou dans les côtes de celui qui la maintenait à terre. L'homme encaissa le coup d'un « humpf ! » sans lâcher prise, et tordit les poignets d'Ava pour lui arracher son revolver. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur, parvint à faire tomber la dernière balle d'une pression involontaire avant que l'arme ne glisse au sol.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais l'homme fut plus rapide. D'un coup dans les côtes qui la plia en deux, il la fit basculer en arrière, contre lui, pour l'étouffer avec un bras fermement serré autour de son cou. Ava se sentit prise au piège, un bras coincé en clé derrière son dos, et l'autre frappant vainement le côté du militaire. L'homme, cependant, ne serrait pas à l'asphyxier. Il semblait seulement vouloir la maîtriser.

\- Tu en as de la force, lança-t-il d'une voix fanfaronne qui lui fit se hérisser les poils du cou. Tu vas venir avec nous. Je vais t'envoyer avec les autres femmes, tu verras si tu te démèneras encore de cette manière une fois qu'on t'aura…

Un hurlement de douleur ponctua la fin de sa phrase. Ava se glissa hors de l'étreinte, son couteau en sang à la main.

\- T'es mignonne toi, ricana l'homme, les mains sur une tache sombre s'agrandissant à travers sa veste en treillis, au niveau de son abdomen. En un instant, Ava avait ramassé son Korth, sa balle restante et l'avait glissée dans le barillet, tandis que le militaire dégainait son arme tant bien que mal. Ils se mirent en joue à la même seconde.

Après quelques secondes à se défier du regard, l'homme réprima un rire, puis baissa son arme. Ava plongea dans son regard ; elle y vit cette même lueur de folie qu'elle avait vue chez tant de personnes sur son chemin. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit, à la scène d'incinération quelques étages plus bas, et elle comprit enfin.

Ces hommes avaient pris les femmes. C'était tout ce qu'il leur avait importé.

\- Dommage, ricana-t-il alors qu'il pâlissait à vue d'œil. Avec une de plus, la fête aurait été plus folle.

\- Sale enfoiré…, marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils avaient pris les femmes et s'étaient débarrassés des hommes, alors que le groupe leur avait fait confiance. Il n'y avait aucune lutte. Ils les avaient laissés entrer et s'étaient fait tuer comme du bétail.

\- J'aimerais bien participer à la soirée quand même, alors si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, poupée… les renforts arrivent, vous n'avez qu'à déguerpir.

Elle garda les yeux braqués sur lui, devinant ce qu'il se produirait si elle détournait le regard un instant. Une alarme s'activa néanmoins avec sa réplique. Il lui sembla entendre le vrombissement de plusieurs moteurs au loin. L'homme, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux divaguait.

\- Ah… les femmes… l'objet de tous les désirs des hommes…

Une quinte de toux le prit à la gorge.

\- Des hommes, j'en ai tués, mais des femmes jamais… Jamais je ne ferais de mal à de telles créatures… cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'en avions pas vues… dommage…

Ava envisagea la possibilité de l'échanger contre leur liberté. C'était risqué, et elle avait déjà tué deux d'entre eux. L'homme sembla se rendre compte qu'elle se tenait toujours devant lui, et prit un air tout à fait offensé :

\- Tu vas me laisser tranquille maintenant ? cria-t-il en levant son arme.

Ava n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette. L'homme s'affaissa sur lui-même, un trou dans la tempe, tandis qu'un coup de feu retentissait aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Nil venait de sortir de la cage d'escalier, son revolver au poing, suivi de près par Rick et Michonne. Ava jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Du toit du bâtiment, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le quartier alentour et sur le reste de la ville. Elle vit distinctement les trois camions militaires qui venaient de prendre l'entrée nord de la ville et fonçaient droit vers l'école. Nil se posta à ses côtés.

\- T'as vu les corps calcinés au premier étage ? J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer.

\- Ils ont pris les femmes et brûlé les hommes, répondit-elle, assez fort pour que Rick et Michonne l'entendent. D'autres arrivent, il faut qu'on foute le camp.

Ils rejoignirent Rick et Michonne devant la porte en ferraille et dévalèrent les marches pour retrouver Gairn et Dany en bas. Ava leur donna une courte explication tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers leur camion. Un lourd silence ponctuait leur course.

\- Les femmes seulement ? finit par sortir Gairn. Ça me fait penser à un film, avec des zombies, des militaires, et des femmes qu'ils veulent violer…

Ava n'écoutait que d'une oreille, une main sur l'épaule valide de Dany pour le soutenir. Elle le lâcha contre le flanc du véhicule afin d'en ouvrir les portes en grand. Dans le même mouvement, elle sortit une fusée de détresse de sa veste. Elle s'apprêtait à la lancer, mais Rick bloqua son poignet d'un geste brusque.

\- Non ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle tordit son poignet de son autre main et le jeta au sol d'une pirouette. A coup sûr ! il ne voulait pas qu'elle prévienne l'hôpital de leur situation périlleuse pour se débarrasser plus facilement d'eux dans l'action. Michonne fit un mouvement dans sa direction, mais Ava porta sa main à sa veste, sur son couteau, tandis que Nil la mettait promptement en joue. Elle leva les mains, imitée par Gairn, la bouche en O.

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez…, grogna Rick en se relevant sur ses genoux.

Ava eut envie de lui cracher dessus. Après ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, après la main qu'elle leur avait tendue, ils tentaient de la supprimer. Comme ces militaires, ces types n'avaient aucune vergogne. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

 _N'accorde jamais ta confiance à des inconnus. Jamais, tu m'entends ?_

Comme d'habitude, il avait eu raison. Et comme d'habitude, elle ne l'avait pas écouté…

Elle alluma la fusée et la laissa s'échapper dans le ciel dans un sifflement aigu. Elle regarda Michonne, Gairn, puis Rick au sol en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire d'eux. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit une deuxième fusée à moitié sortie de la poche de Rick.

Une fusée tout à fait similaire à celle qu'elle avait lancée dans le ciel.

* * *

C'était une journée pour le moins tendue pour Raph. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où l'ambiance avait été aussi tendue à l'hôpital.

Cela remontait sûrement à l'époque où Ava était arrivée, il y a trois ans. Quand il savait de quoi elle était capable mais qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance. Elle avait d'ailleurs mis du temps à s'installer, cette confiance. Ava était la personne avec qui cela lui avait pris le plus de temps. Ironiquement, elle était aujourd'hui celle à qui il confierait n'importe quelle tâche les yeux fermés. Mais avant cette confiance aveugle, il y avait eu les conflits. Ava n'était pas quelqu'un qui se pliait facilement. Elle aurait volontiers vécu en solitaire si l'espèce humaine ne l'avait pas faite en quête de personnes avec qui interagir. Car même si Ava était dure, intransigeante, avait des réflexes presque inhumains et de parfaites connaissances en survie, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine – même si elle se le cachait à elle-même.

Il y avait eu des moments difficiles, durant lesquels Ava avait semblé être un animal sauvage que Raph tentait d'apprivoiser. Ç'avait été une sensation étrange d'ailleurs, car auparavant, le paria qui devait s'adapter à la vie normale, c'était lui. Mais qui était-il pour s'en formaliser ? Il avait besoin de ses capacités de chasse et de défense, elle avait eu besoin des jumelles, de l'hôpital, du groupe et tout cela s'était imbriqué pour former le groupe stable qui subsistait aujourd'hui. Depuis deux ans, tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux et voilà qu'Ava s'était attirée des problèmes.

Raph avait toujours su que ce brin d'humanité chez elle finirait par la perdre. Elle l'avait enfoui profondément en elle, mais il le revoyait de temps en temps, dans ses gestes tendres envers les enfants et dans son dévouement pour le groupe. Raph détestait cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était restée.

Mais parfois, cela lui apportait des ennuis.

Des ennuis aujourd'hui sous la forme d'un groupe étranger venu prendre ses quartiers dans l'hôpital, au grand dam de Raph. Des conflits sous la forme de trois personnes dudit groupe qui accompagnaient Ava au troc, sans que Raph ne puisse connaître leurs véritables intentions. Des problèmes sous la forme d'un chasseur agaçant qui demandait son arbalète toutes les cinq minutes soi-disant pour aller chasser et d'un jeune homme intempestif que Raph avait surpris dans le couloir en train d'explorer la clinique.

Sarah avait décidé de les laisser dans la grande salle avec le reste du groupe, ce qui avait porté le coup de grâce à son inquiétude. Raph était persuadé que son tempérament extrêmement conservateur – couplé à son expérience de militaire – était ce qui l'avait sauvé de la fin du monde. Bouleverser ses règles ainsi était inimaginable !

Il jeta un regard exaspéré sur la salle. Sarah et Julie – la mère des jumelles – discutaient avec cette autre femme de l'autre groupe, une jeune. A ses côtés était assis un asiatique qui prenait parfois part à la discussion, tandis que juste à côté du canapé, devant la fenêtre se tenait ce satané chasseur, les yeux rivés au-dehors.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, les enfants de l'hôpital – les jumelles et leur petit frère – jouaient avec la petite de l'autre groupe. Raph n'était pas attendri par cette scène enfantine, bien au contraire ; plus les enfants riaient, plus cela l'agaçait. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer que ce groupe de parfaits étrangers potentiellement dangereux puissent rester une nuit de plus. Près du parterre de moquette, un garçon de l'autre groupe, celui avec la blessure à l'œil, surveillait attentivement les enfants, tout comme Denis, le père des jumelles, même s'il faisait mine de lire un livre. Sur le deuxième canapé, deux autres du groupe étranger, une jeune fille très belle et un homme baraqué, discutaient à voix basse en tressant chacun une corde.

Raph voyait le danger en chacun d'eux. En ce couple qui discutait paisiblement avec leur cuisinière et herboriste, en ce chasseur silencieux et l'air méfiant, en ce garçon borgne, même en cette jeune fille à l'air innocent. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette scène, et pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire. Pas tant que le danger n'était pas imminent.

Un rire sorti de la gorge de la petite fille de l'autre groupe l'horripila. Le son devint insupportable lorsqu'il fut rejoint par le rire des trois autres enfants, et Raph quitta la pièce pour monter sur le toit.

Comme Dany était parti avec Ava, c'était un autre homme qui montait la garde. Harry était un grand peureux, plutôt costaud mais qui perdait très rapidement son sang-froid. Quand il n'avait pas Ava, Nil et Dany, Raph n'avait pas grand-monde sur qui compter. Pour monter la garde néanmoins, quelqu'un comme Harry était amplement suffisant. Il connaissait le protocole d'urgence et savait quoi faire en cas de problème.

Il se posta aux côtés de l'homme, le fusil à la main, guettant les alentours.

\- Comment ça se passe en bas ? demanda nonchalamment Harry.

\- Pas comme je le veux, répondit Raph.

Le militaires s'adossa à la rambarde, sortit un cigarillo d'une boîte de sa poche intérieure, et en alluma l'extrémité d'un chalumeau.

\- Ils finiront bien par partir, marmonna Harry. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont en chemin vers une République.

\- Ouais, à ce qu'il paraît. Il n'empêche qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de faire ami-ami avec le groupe. Vivement qu'ils se cassent.

Qu'ils s'en aillent. Pour une République ou pour pétaouchnok, Raph n'en avait rien à cirer. Il en avait entendu parler, de cette République. Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que le message passait à la radio. Elle existait vraisemblablement, mais de là à ce qu'elle soit encore debout une fois qu'ils auraient traversé tout le pays, Raph en doutait. Et cela ne le regardait pas.

Tandis qu'il prenait une nouvelle bouffée, un son détourna soudainement son attention. Une sorte de sifflement, accompagné d'un crépitement semblable à un feu d'artifice. Dans le silence ambiant, le son sembla exploser dans le crâne de Raph. Au loin, à l'emplacement de la ville, précisément vers l'école s'élevait une fusée de détresse rouge.

A cet instant précis, Raph se sentit passer en alerte. Une fusée rouge, cela signifiait que la situation avait tourné court, mais qu'il ne fallait pas envoyer de renforts. Pas de renforts tant qu'il n'y a pas de fusée jaune. Avec une fusée rouge, Raph devait barricader l'hôpital. Cloîtrer tout le monde à l'intérieur et préparer les défenses du bâtiment.

\- Oh merde, marmonna Harry, les yeux toujours rivés sur la fumée, désormais une ligne rouge qui se dissipait dans le ciel.

Raph ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il attrapa son talkie-walkie, pressa le bouton du microphone.

\- Aqua, que se passe-t-il ?

Silence. Il passa en revue toutes les éventualités. Une embuscade ? L'autre groupe tentant de les éliminer ? Non, pour tout cela elle aurait envoyé une fusée jaune. Raph lui faisait confiance : s'il ne fallait envoyer personne, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, en vain. Il tourna les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur et donner ses ordres.

Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un carreau d'arbalète.

* * *

 **Pardon pour le hiatus, j'ai eu un très gros blocage. Mais c'est reparti, et la suite arrive vite vite. Zoubi !**

* * *

 **12 juillet 2016**


End file.
